Vie de famille
by Celestin s tales
Summary: Peter tient à sa famille plus que tout et la protégera quoi qu'il en coûte. [Saison des Fiertés - Collectif NoName 2018]


Bien le bonjour à vous !

Voilà ma petite participation pour la saison des fiertés du collectif NoName. Le thème m'a inspirée différentes petites histoires et une grosse (que voici). Ce n'est donc pas un one shot mais bien un prologue et les autres chapitres sortiront… Quand j'aurais eu le temps de les écrire… x)

Encore un grand merci à 34 SpaceStreet qui m'a été d'une grande aide lors de la relecture de ce texte.

Si le thème vous plaît, je vous conseille d'aller lire les autres textes écrits par les membres du collectif ainsi qu'un autre de mes textes appelé "la robe" (oui je me fais de la pub).

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Peter, assis sur l'une de ces chaises en plastique et ô combien inconfortables que l'on utilise pour tous les événements sans grande importance, observait le plafond de la salle d'attente dans laquelle il patientait; celle-ci étant voisine au bureau du proviseur. La peinture y était aussi abîmée que jaunie par le temps et cette image exaspérait Peter. Les moindres petits détails de cette école ne faisaient qu'assombrir l'image, déjà négative, qu'il s'en faisait depuis quelques temps.

Dans sa tête tournait en boucle les images encore nettes d'une bataille dans laquelle il avait été impliqué une trentaine de minutes plus tôt. Sa jambe tremblait à cadence régulière et sa mâchoire était serrée de mécontentement.

Il était tellement en colère. Il avait été envoyé là avec quatre autres garçons en attendant que leurs parents viennent les chercher et discutent, un par un, avec le proviseur, à propos des sanctions prises suite aux évènements de la journée et, vraiment, Peter était en colère.

Pourtant, il ne posait jamais de problème, loin de là. Il était un élève modèle, discipliné et brillant, et ce, même s'il était le fils adoptif de l'homme le plus fétard des États-Unis d'Amérique : Tony Stark.

Son père s'était forgé une telle réputation au fil des années que, dorénavant, tous connaissait son nom. Pourtant, depuis six mois, celui-ci était devenu la cible de railleries.

Tout avait commencé avec une photo. «Iron Man et Capitaine America ensemble ?» disait le titre de l'article dont était tirée l'image.

On y voyait effectivement les deux hommes fort proches, mais Peter était certain : sur cette photo, les deux hommes ne s'embrassaient pas. Il en était certain simplement, parce qu'ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en missions. Ils le faisaient dans la cuisine, dans le salon, dans les couloirs, dans leur chambre, dans la salle de bain et très certainement même parfois dans les placards, mais jamais lors des missions.

Peter avait toujours connu Steve et il l'adorait. Cet homme était une crème chantilly et caramel.

Il y a deux ou trois ans, celui-ci avait commencé à manger plus régulièrement à la maison. Il invitait aussi plus souvent au restaurant Tony et Peter. Parfois ensemble et parfois séparément si bien que Peter avait vite compris la manoeuvre et, près de deux ans plus tard, les manières moyenâgeuses de Steve Roger avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Son père lui avait alors simplement annoncé qu'il comptait agrandir leur petite famille d'un troisième homme, et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent.

Peter aimait l'amour qui se dégageait de son foyer. Cette configuration était parfaite.

Alors, quand, cet après-midi, un groupe de dernière année était venu le menacer sous prétexte que son père aimait un autre homme, cela l'avait plongé dans une colère sans nom.

\- N'as tu pas honte d'être le fils d'une tarlouze ? avait demandé le leader, menaçant. On devrait leur interdire d'élever des enfants, ça donne juste d'autres homos comme toi. Des erreurs.

Peter rit jaune en entendant la bêtise de son interlocuteur, mais, étant un pacifiste dans l'âme, il lui expliqua poliment qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de la vision qu'il avait de sa famille avant de railler le comportement haineux dont faisaient preuve ses assaillants; les questionnant sur un potentiel refoulement de leurs propres désirs. Malheureusement, ces dires et plaisanteries avaient augmenté la tension qui régnait et le rapide affrontement qui suivit les envoya tous chez le principal.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle d'attente, extirpant Peter hors de ses pensées, quand Tony Stark entra, le regard sombre. Son aura était si lourde que même le secrétaire qui aurait pourtant dû l'accueillir se tut quand il scruta son fils en lui lançant un «Tu vas bien ?» légèrement contrarié. Il avait un regard glacial pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais Peter pu y lire cette inquiétude qui ne le lâchait jamais même, ou surtout, en sachant que son fils était Spider-Man. D'une main ferme, il frappa à la porte du proviseur et entra dans son bureau, suivi de Peter, dès qu'on leur en donna la permission.

Peter expliqua alors, pour la seconde fois dans la journée, sa vision des faits:

\- Comme j'ai déjà dit, je ne faisais que de me défendre ! De surcroît, je répète qu'ils ont insulté mon père !

\- J'entends bien, mon garçon, mais rien ne justifie la violence dont tu as fait preuve. Tu as quand même cassé le nez de l'un de ces pauvres garçons, s'exclama le proviseur en indiquant la porte derrière lui. Les garçons ne faisaient que de dire leurs points de vue, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en prendre à eux. Et puis, entre nous, ils n'ont pas vraiment menti non plus.

À ce moment précis, tout se figea. Peter recula sa chaise d'un mouvement rapide, les yeux écarquillés, pour éviter que se retrouver dans le sillage de cette boule de colère qu'était instantanément devenu son père. Tony s'était levé, furieux, pour crier à plein poumon contre le proviseur et à ses dires homophobes. Comment ce genre de personne pouvait encore diriger une école ?

Après dix longues minutes pour le proviseur et plusieurs excuses presque bibliques venant de celui-ci, Peter et Tony sortirent du bureau devant les regards effarés des adolescents qui, quelques instants avant, se moquaient encore d'eux pour rejoindre Steve qui attendait, appuyé contre une des voitures rouges de Tony Stark.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Captain America en voyant Tony foncer sur lui, sourcils froncés et poings serrés.

Tony se redressa, prêt à crier, encore une fois, tout le mal qu'il pensait de ce directeur de malheur, mais sa colère fondit immédiatement sous le regard azuré de son amoureux dans lequel brillait une lueur d'inquiétude.

\- Juste quelques étroits d'esprit, soupira Tony en attirant rapidement les deux hommes de sa vie dans une douce étreinte.

* * *

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
